Forsaken Life
by Crazy-HalfBlood
Summary: Hikari is a host for a 11-tail beast. Her family left Konoha when she was a little kid. Later on, she returned and was enrolled in the academy. Graduate from academy and was put in team 7, along with Sasuke and Naruto, under the guidance of Kakashi.


Alright! Thank you for reading my first Naruto fanfic ever! I am really excited for this story. I promised to be diligent in updating it. If you think I should update more, post a comment! Any

constructive suggestions, likes, or dislikes are welcome! Like I said, I'm new at this.

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters!**

* * *

Summary:

The prologue started a year before the year that Ninetail invaded Konoha. The story goes that one Uchiha family left the village due to certain danger that was facing them. Their luck

ran out mid-way through. A mysterious tailed beast, with eleven tails appeared in the village they were staying at. The parents decided to seal the demon within their 3 years old daughter. Many

events occur, and the 7 years old Hikari ended up again in Konoha. She was a prodigy at her age. Mastering any ninja skills with ease. She was assigned to team 7 along with Sasuke and Naruto,

under the guidance of Kakashi.

This story will follow closely with events that happen in the actual Naruto. I'm tweaking some events a little bit.

* * *

In the village of Konoha, a pair of footstep rang across the dark and empty street. The sky was rid of any star, not even the moon was shining. Fugaku Uchiha was panicking as he had never

been before. He had looked everywhere in the village and 'they' were not anywhere to be found. He couldn't believe that this is actually happening. He didn't that Shinsaki would flee the village

along with his wife.

'That fool!' He thought as he tried to regain his breath. A memory of the day before flooded back to him.

_Flashback_

_ "Fugaku, what's up!" His best friend and Uchiha Clan leader, Shinsaki, shouted happily. His dark eyes were as lively as ever. _

_ Fugaku raised his hand in greeting. "Shinsaki, how it's going?" They friends since the day they were born to a Uchiha Clan. Shinsaki's father was Uchiha, Madara who disappeared right after his only _

_son was born. His mother passed while giving him birth, so he was left parentless. Fugaku's parents took him in as if he was their own son. _

_ Shinsaki flashed Fugaku a smile. They always meet together on Wednesday just to catch up on things. Now that Shinsaki is a clan head, his time was taken up by the stupid village meetings and _

_such. __They never really get to met anymore._

_ Shinsaki suggested to go stroll in the woods. Fugaku frowned for a slight second. Shinsaki never like going into the woods. He would always say they go to a ramen shop or something that has foods. _

_He shrugged the suspicious off and agree to go to the woods. _

_ Once in the leafy green woods of Konoha, Shinsaki slowed his pace down a little bit. Fugaku could sense that something was off about Shinsaki that day. It seemed to him that his best friend was _

_keeping something from him._

_ "So how's Itachi?" Shinsaki finally asked. His voice was light, but Fugaku could hear faint strain in it. _

_ "Oh, he's good. Getting ready for the academy and all, y'know." Fugaku answered, tried to keep a light tone in his voice. _

_ "You must be very proud of him." Shinsaki said. Fugaku glanced at him and saw that pain was prominence in his best friend's eyes, but before he could asked anything about it Shinsaki cut up. "He _

_must be __very proud to have a father like you."_

_ "Shin, is there something you're not telling me about?" Fugaku asked cautionly. There is certainly something wrong with his best bud today. _

_ Shinsaki glanced at his friend, and looked away. He said nothing as they walked through the woods. Fugaku didn't want to force his friend into saying something that he is not ready for, so he kept _

_quiet. The whole time, thinking to himself that Shinsaki must be worrying about something big or he wouldn't be this quiet. It is so unlike his natural, playful-self. _

_ "I'm leaving this village."_

_ Fugaku stumbled. "What did you say, Shin? I'm pretty sure I just heard something like 'I'm leaving this village' or something." _

_ Shinsaki shrugged. "Well, that's what I said, dummy. I am leaving this village."_

_ "But, why!" Fugaku exclaimed. _

_ "I just don't feel like living here anymore. We're leaving for my wife's home country." _

_ Fugaku stared at his friend like he was a ghost or something. "But you're a shinobi! You have responsible to the clan! You've got to be kidding me, Shin!" _

_ Shinsaki looked at him straight in the eyes. A grin broke slowly on his face, as he started to laugh. Fugaku looked at him, thinking if he should send his friend to a mental hospital or not. Shinsaki _

_straightened up. "I was just kidding, Fugaku! You wouldn't think I would leave the village for real, would ya? Let go back." With that, he hop onto a tree, and disappeared into the woods._

_ Flashback ends_

Why didn't he stop Shinsaki back then. Why did he let this happen? He should had seen the pain in his eyes as they were talking. Fugaku stared out in the darkness. Rain was starting to fall.

He was about to give up and head home when he sense someone's presence behind him. Snatched his kunai from his pocket, and whipped around in a ready stance.

"Relax, Fugaku! It's only me!" Shinsaki walked out from the shadow, raising his hands.

"Shinsaki!" Fugaku almost dropped his kunai in relieve. "I thought you left the village! You got me worried!"

Shinsaki smiled faltered a bit at that. Scratching his head, he avoided looking into his friend's eyes. "Yeah, about that. I'm still leaving." Reaching into his back pocket, he got out a scroll.

Glancing at it thoughtfully, then he threw it to Fugaku.

The Uchiha grabbed it singlehandedly. "What's this?" The scroll was of a delicate material.

"A letter from my father, apparently. It's a code. My wife and I were trying to decipher it for days without luck. We did get the first part though."

"What does it say? A first part, I mean."

"He's coming for our daughter. He said he will take her away and train her. We cannot fight him off, Fugaku. He's too strong for any of us! That's why we are going away."

Fugaku nodded in understanding. He knew the pain of losing someone from losing his comrades in battles.

"I leave Uchiha in your hands." Shinsaki grabbed his shoulders. "From this day on, you are the leader of Uchiha." Squeezing his shoulders once again, Shinsaki looked at his best friend. "I'm

sorry I have to go. If luck is in my future, I will see you again, brother." With that, Shinsaki disappeared into thin air, leaving Fugaku alone with the dark.

"Fugaku?" A voice called him from behind. It was Mikoto.

"Mikoto? What are you doing here?" Fugaku was surprised to see his wife out in the night also.

"I could be saying the same thing about you, Fugaku. I was seeing Mizuki off with little Hikari."

"I was talking with Shinsaki."

Mikoto snuggled to him. He knew she was crying, and he himself had to set his jaw so that he wouldn't cry also.

"I will miss them a lot. We've been friends since we were kids! Oh Fugaku! What are we going to do?" She sobbed into his arms.

He patted her back lightly. "Everything is going to be alright. They are protecting their little princess. That's why they have to go away. I'm sure that they will be missing us just as we're

missing them. Let's go back. We've got a lot of explaining to do tomorrow."


End file.
